


[данные удалены]

by kinnoying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, все мои работы это просто бесплатная реклама других аниме, упоминание бсд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying
Summary: tooru@fancykawaне понимаю как можно отказаться от вооруженной детективной ночи с дазаем5:43 PM • 25 дек. 2020 г. • Twitter for iPhone0ретвитов6отметок «Нравится»
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	[данные удалены]

**Author's Note:**

> написано для haikyuu bl zine прошлой весной

В рождественские каникулы Иваизуми дал им всем поблажку и согласился, что провести всю неделю за учебниками — не самая лучшая идея. В последнее время они так редко говорили о чем-то, кроме домашнего задания, что Ойкаву начинало подташнивать. Он даже решился на то, чтобы замьютить«сессия» в твиттере, и, хотя Маттсун и Макки всячески обходили машинный интеллект с помощью написания этого проклятого слова другими различными символами, напоминаний о судном дне Ойкава старался получать все меньше.

Если бы ему снова нужно было пересдавать математику шесть раз, он собирался найти самый уединенный остров на планете и провести там остаток своей жизни, пересматривая по кругу одну и ту же серию из каждого любимого им аниме.

Ойкава схватился за эту возможность всеми силами, тем же вечером поехал на вокзал, чтобы купить четыре билета до Токио в обе стороны. Половину их цены взял на себя Макки, который очень не вовремя проиграл в споре: после пар в прошлый четверг они на скорость ели лед с ягодным топпингом, который на удивление вообще продавался зимой. Будь они все еще в старшей школе, их тренер отгрыз бы им головы, но теперь все было гораздо проще, и вместо фатального наказания в подарок достался только Иваизуми. К его ворчанию все привыкли давным-давно.

Быстрее всех со льдом справился Маттсун, Ойкава сдался примерно на пятом кусочке, когда разъедающий холод ударил в голову. За эту выходку Иваизуми проклинал их все выходные.

— Я убью тебя, — сказал Иваизуми тогда, хотя в его взгляде читалась скорее тревога, чем зверское желание придушить их всех, — и вас двоих тоже.

— Наконец-то, — ответил Макки, не изменившись в лице,тыкая в экран смартфона.

— Муд, — зевнул Маттсун.

— Мои молитвы услышаны, — подытожил Ойкава, и Иваизуми бросил ему в лоб картошкой фри.

Дорога на поезде заняла примерно два часа, один из которых Ойкава шепотом ругался с Иваизуми по поводу того, что они собираются смотреть, как только приедут. Иваизуми трижды назвал его глупым за то, что тот попытался пропихнуть свои идеи отдыха, потому что в них входил просмотр всего второго сезона «Бродячих псов». Иваизуми эта затея абсолютно не радовала, и он, будучи отчаянным занудой, снова высказался о том, что Ойкаву привлекают только нарисованные чудики.

— Ты просто не видел Чую в реальной жизни, — шикнул на него Ойкава.

— Он буквально персонаж аниме!

— Это не отменяет того факта, что он настолько сексуален, что я был бы не против, если бы он…

— Все, хватит.

Гостиничный номер, доставшийся им, выглядел незамысловато, но все равно понравился Ойкаве: из окна можно было разглядеть уже готовую к празднику елку, стоящую перед магазином антикварных вещиц, с тысячью переливающихся игрушек и мишурой, на кровати лежали свежие полотенца в форме енотов (как их вообще можно было скрутить енотами?), а в карманной брошюрке совершенно ужасным шрифтом говорилось о бесплатном завтраке с горячими напитками.

И это все было в миллионы раз лучше их комнатки в общежитии, где повсюду стояла чудовищная аура хвостов, долгов, недописанных эссе на современный японский, вовремя не сданной в печать статьи для журналистского клуба и еще кучи заданий по психологии, которую Ойкава ненавидел до глубины души. 

Пусть даже они потратили на эти выходные почти всю стипендию.

— Пойдем на каток сегодня вечером, — Иваизуми потрепал его по голове и удобно устроился на кровати рядом.

— Это вопрос?

— А что, похоже?

— Не хочу, — скривился Ойкава. — Будет холодно, много народу, я забыл дома варежки, а шапку вообще не привык носить, и если я снова простужусь, ты будешь припоминать это еще пять лет.

— У тебя слишком оптимистическое мышление, — рассмеялся Иваизуми, — о том, что мы так долго протянем вместе.

— А куда ты денешься? — фыркнул Ойкава. — Без моей помощи ты даже в фейсбук зайти не сможешь.

— Хватит делать из меня старика и преувеличивать.

— Ива-чан, — серьезно сказал Ойкава, — в прошлый раз ты спросил меня, что такое юзерпик, а ведь у тебя профильная информатика.

Подушка, приземлившаяся на его несравненное лицо, по ощущениям была мягкой.

— Мы пойдем туда, даже если мне придется притащить тебя на руках, — Иваизуми сел на него сверху, и у Ойкавы появилась острая необходимость пойти затвитить что-нибудь такое непристойное про его бедра, — я не собираюсь оставаться тут взаперти, потратив кучу денег.

— Тогда! — оживился Ойкава и обвил талию Иваизуми руками, смотря на него снизу вверх. — Мы потратим всю ночь на аниме.

— Нет, — отказался Иваизуми, взлохмачивая его отросшую челку так, что Ойкава перестал видеть перед собой его ухмылку, — не нужно делать из меня нерда. Тебе мало нашей драгоценной парочки?

— Макки и Маттсун — это другое, — возразил Ойкава, когда Иваизуми наконецперестал возиться и просто начал гладить его волосы, заправляя их за уши, — хочу тебя.

Иваизуми почти что подавился и мигом слез обратно на кровать.

— Решай сам, — победно улыбнулся Ойкава, — каток со мной, а потом целая жаркая ночь с Дазаем, или полнейшее одиночество на льду.

— Мне кажется, или это очередное название одного из твоих мультиков?

— У тебя совсем мало времени, — буркнул Ойкава, — и, пожалуйста, не оскорбляй при мне Юри.

Он на сто процентов был уверен, что Иваизуми абсолютно не догадывается, кто такой Юри, и это казалось Ойкаве жутко смешным и разочаровывающим одновременно.

 **tooru** @fancykawa  
не понимаю как можно отказаться от вооруженной детективной ночи с дазаем  
5:43 PM • 25 дек. 2020 г. • Twitter for iPhone  
**0** ретвитов **6** отметок «Нравится»

 **tooru** @fancykawa  
В ответ @fancykawa  
некоторые из вас не обладают никакими культурными фоновыми знаниями и это заметно  
**0** ретвитов **1** отметка «Нравится»

 **makki!** @hanahaki  
В ответ @fancykawa  
портовая мафия лучше  
**0** ретвитов **7** отметок «Нравится»

 **tooru** @fancykawa  
В ответ @hanahaki  
заблокирован( ⓛ ω ⓛ *)  
**0** ретвитов **0** отметок «Нравится»

 **makki!** @hanahaki  
В ответ @fancykawa  
ТЫ БУКВАЛЬНО СОХНЕШЬ ПО ЧУЕ?  
**0** ретвитов **25** отметок «Нравится»

Погода в этом году, видимо, была заодно со всеми прочими жизненными обстоятельствами, потому что Ойкава продрог до костей, когда они еще только завязывали шнурки на коньках. Каток хоть и был закрытым, все равно не спасал от холода, который сочился сквозь стены и оседал на лице тонким слоем пощипывающего пара.

За этот вечер Ойкава пожалел ровно девять раз, что не взял с собой тот уродливый свитер, подаренный Макки, на котором красовалась надпись «улыбнись, если ты боттом», а внизу был криво пропечатан его собственный портрет с самой широкой улыбкой из всех его селфи. И хотя он надевал его только в особо крайних случаях — во время марафона новых онгоингов с тяжелым трудом накопленных серий — сейчас он был бы весьма кстати.

— Ты почти все время простоял у бортиков, — возразил ему Иваизуми, пока Ойкава, ввалившись обратно в их номер, озябшими руками открывал купленный по дороге кофе.

— Какая разница, моя часть уговора выполнена.

Иваизуми показательно громко вздохнул и принялся раздевать его, потому что сам Ойкава казался себе деревянным от мороза. 

— Скачалось! — Ойкава дотянулся до лежащего планшета и бегло посмотрел, все ли в порядке. — Я скачал весь сезон целиком. Впереди нас ждет четыре часа совершенно бесполезных диалогов, но красивых картинок.

— Так и знал, что ты смотришь всякую ересь, — пробубнил Иваизуми, напяливая на него домашнюю растянутую толстовку.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава прижал к груди его руку, — когда ты увидишь Чую, ты тут же забудешь, что в аниме еще и сюжет должен быть.

— Чудик, — прошептал Иваизуми свое любимое отныне ругательство и поцеловал его в щеку.

Сделав отличное место для ночного просмотра нон-стоп, Ойкава стал открывать маленькие пачки с чипсами, и пока Иваизуми в полнейшем ужасе отчитывал его за крошки там, где они будут спать, начался опенинг первой серии.

— Кто из них Чуя? — поинтересовался Иваизуми.

— Его пока здесь нет.

— Ты так много говоришь о нем, я думал, что это главный герой.

— Он главный герой моего сердечка, Ива-чан.

— Ты бы бросил меня ради него?

— Конечнонет.

 **tooru** @fancykawa  
конечно да.  
10:43 PM • 25 дек. 2020 г. • Twitter for iPhone  
**0** ретвитов **0** отметок «Нравится»

 **iwaizumehajime** @iwazilla  
В ответ @fancykawa  
нет слов.  
**0** ретвитов **1** отметка «Нравится»

— Нечестно! — Ойкава пнул Иваизуми куда-то в коленку, но тот только осуждающе покачал головой.

— Дурень, ты сам заставил меня подписаться на тебя в твиттере, — развел руками он, — отвечай за последствия.

Все следующие два часа они провели в бурных обсуждениях разворачивающихся перед их глазами сцен, которые Иваизуми, естественно, не понимал. Возможно, если бы он послушал Ойкаву месяц назад и сел смотреть вместе с ним первый сезон, то все встало бы на свои места. Вместо этого он каждые две минуты издавал неопределенные звуки, тыкал пальцем в одних и тех же персонажей, путая их с другими, и отпускал комментарии, включавшие в себя «чем вообще, черт возьми, занимается эта контора?», «почему все, что делает их директор — это красиво стоит в кимоно и кидает загадочный взгляд?» и «я так и знал, что люди из портовой мафии будут ходить на свидания с людьми из агентства».

— Кажется, ты проникся и понимаешь меня, —Ойкава отправил в рот очередную горсть чипсов и теперь точно пропах искусственным крабовым ароматом, после которого Иваизуми обычно отказывался целоваться.

— Потом не лезь ко мне, — предупредил его Иваизуми, но Ойкава все равно завалил его на спину, рассыпав всю их скромную еду по одеялу.

Их поцелуи были слюнявыми, и Ойкава понял, что вкус чипсов — не самое романтичное в таких вещах, но они так давно не оставались наедине, что все претензии развеялись, стоило Иваизуми запустить руку в его волосы и мягко оттянуть их на себя.

Нет, конечно, они чмокали друг друга в лоб перед занятиями под недовольные лица одногруппников и в буквальном смысле слова бесстыдно лизались после редких вечеринок, от которых всегда было весело и хотелось танцевать всю ночь, но этого было катастрофически мало. 

Прижиматься к Иваизуми, когда через плечо от тебя экран планшета, где Чуя кричит, как сильно ненавидит Дазая — ложь, наглая ложь, нужно будет пошутить потом во всех своих твитах, как они на них похожи — было лучшим подарком на Рождество. И ближайшие три дня рождения.

— Я запутался, — сказал Иваизуми, смотря Ойкаве в глаза, и его голос был мягким-мягким, — кто из них твой парень.

— Чуя?

— Да. Тот, который похож на кота в сапогах?

Ойкава засмеялся так сильно, что ударился своими зубами оИваизуми, и вместе они клубком скатились на пол.

 **tooru** @fancykawa  
ива-чан сказал чуя ты можешь [данные удалены] меня  
01:10 AM • 26 дек. 2020 г. • Twitter for iPhone  
**0** ретвитов **5** отметок «Нравится»

 **makki!** @hanahaki  
В ответ @fancykawa  
трахнуть  
**2** ретвита **10** отметок «Нравится»

 **tooru** @fancykawa  
Вответ @hanahaki  
УДАЛИ  
10:43 PM • 25 дек. 2020 г. • Twitter for iPhone  
**0** ретвитов **5** отметок «Нравится»

 **iwaizumehajime** @iwazilla  
В ответ @fancykawa и @hanahaki  
так вот что эта фраза все это время значила  
**0** ретвитов **11** отметок «Нравится»

— Ива-чан! — воскликнул Ойкава, когда они пришли в себя после падения и Иваизуми буравил его недовольным взглядом. — Ты тоже можешь данные удалены меня.

Щеки Иваизуми окрасились в сочный вишневый цвет.

Они целовались, пока алый рассвет за окном не принес снегопад в шумный праздничный город.


End file.
